Full Bloom
by Awkward Chibi
Summary: They were childhood friends. They were the kind that were inseparable, but all of that changed when her mother died. Her father changed, he became cold towards everyone. She started to become distant. He became hurt. They drifted apart. Years later, she ran into him when she ran away from home. They reconnected and became close friends once more. Full summary inside.


They were childhood friends. They were the kind that were inseparable, but all of that changed when her mother died. Her father changed, he became cold towards everyone. She started to become distant. He became hurt. They drifted apart. Years later, she ran into him when she ran away from home. They reconnected and became close friends once more. However, it was short lived when she went missing. Now, seven years later they meet once more only to discover their guilds were rivals. But that didn't stop their friendship from blooming nor feelings.

 **AN/ This is my first fanfiction so I do hope you like it. I'm not good with beginnings so I do hope you will bear with me.**

Her mother warned her about this forest, but her curiosity got the better of her. Now she wished she had listened to her as she closed her eyes and tears slipped down her face. She knew she was lost in the forest, alone, scared, and without food.

"Hello?" She heard a soft voice echoing. Relief ran through her as she now knows she's not alone. She opened her eyes to find a boy around her age staring at her with piercing red eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked staring back at the boy with her teary hazel eyes.

"I'm Rouge," he answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her, wondering why she was in a forest all alone. After all, he was pretty sure this girl was only around his age or younger.

"I was exploring and then I got lost," she admitted.

"Oh." Rouge said, he didn't really know what to say other than 'oh'. It was getting dark and he knew that Skiadram was waiting for him to return. He didn't want to worry him anymore than he already have.

But on the other hand, he couldn't leave a girl his age all alone and lost by herself.

"Lucy, I know the way out," he said. She perked up hearing this , eager to get back with her parents as soon as possible.

"But I can't take you until tomorrow morning because the sun is down." Once more Lucy looked as if she was on the edge of tears. "So for now, you're going to have to stay with me." The little girl nodded her head slowly as she began to follow him.

The duo stopped walking as they near a cave.

"We're here," he smiled and pointed at the large cave. Inside Lucy wondered why he lived in a cave. She was sure her parents wouldn't allow her anywhere near one.

"Come in," she heard and snapped out of her thoughts. She followed the black haired boy inside.

"There's a dragon."

"There's a dragon." Rouge stated as if it was nothing. He glanced at Lucy to find an excited look on her face. She was smiling and her hazel eyes twinkled as she stared at the huge creature.

"Don't disturb him." Rouge warned her, but she had other thoughts in mind. Without him seeing she approached the creature and poked him lightly. Instantly, the dragon snapped his eyes open and glare at the child before him.

"Child," the dragon addressed her with fierce eyes. However, it didn't seem got affect her at all. "What are you doing here?"

"She's staying the night," Rouge answered for her. The dragon glanced at him, confused but knew he probably had a good reason. Rouge then dragged the girl away from the creature.

"He's Skiadram," he whispered to her.

"Oh," she replied. Skiadram was a huge creature if not known already. Fully black and had cold blue eyes, but yet she felt safe around him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Rouge had look surprised momentarily but he had a tiny smile on his face.

"You're welcome," she heard and that was the last thing she heard as she blacked out.

When she came to it, it was morning already and Rouge was beside her. Taking a better look at him, she saw he had pale skin and fluffy black hair. She stared at his hair and finally she couldn't resist touching it. She extended her hand to the top of his head and stroke it. It was true to how it looked as it felt like soft fluff.

She continued petting his hair until she heard a soft groan. Rouge's eyes opened slowly and he began processing what he was seeing.

He had a light blush on his pale skin as he noticed her hand.

"What are you doing," he let out. Lucy drew back her hand.

"Feeling your hair," she stated. "It's soft."

His blush deepen a little bit more.

"Thanks?" He whispered. He slowly rises up and take in his surroundings. "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Lucy's stomach growled. She nodded, embarrassed.

"Sorta," she squeaked. He laughed and got up to hand her some berries.

"Just a little snack for now, I guess."

"Thank you." Lucy munched on the berries slowly, savoring the taste of the sweet fruit.

Finishing up her berries, Lucy had an urge to play. "Do you want to play a game?" Rouge glanced back at her with a slightly surprised look.

"Sure."

"Whoever counts to ten loses. You can count up to two numbers," Lucy stated the outline of the game. "You can go first."

"One," Rouge had started uncertain.

"Two, three." Lucy continued.

"Four, five."

"Six." Lucy wore a small smirk.

"Seven?"

"Eight, nine." She stated. Rouge's eye widen as he realize he was about to lose.

"Ten.."

"Wanna play again?" She offered. He nodded.

"I'll go first then. One." She started up.

"Two, three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six." Lucy smirked once more.

"Seven," Rouge let out a sigh of defeat as he knew he was about to lose once more.

"Eight, nine," she repeated once more.

"Ten."

She cheered as she won again. Rogue let out another sigh.

"Have you ever climbed a tree?" Rouge shook his head. He never really thought about climbing a tree before. Lucy grinned and took his hand. She led him outside and to the nearest tree she could find.

It wasn't a tall tree, but it wasn't short either.

She set her hands on the tree, touching the dark brown bark and then climb. Really fast. Or at least faster than he probably could. She sat up on the branch waiting for him to follow.

Rogue used his hand to try and climb up the trees but only to no avail. He fell back down and landed on the cold hard ground. Lucy just say there, smiling and laughing.

After several failed tempts, she climbed down.

"Don't worry about it too much. It was hard when I started too," she laughed.

"Ugh.." He groaned in pain as his behind had one too many falls.

"You're quite fun to play with, Rouge. We should do it again sometime." She commented, giving him a toothy grin.

He just laid there with yet another surprised look on his face. Although his ruby red eyes show he was happy, as they were twinkling. She was his first friend other than Skiadram, but he didn't really count since he was his foster parent.

"I would like that."

AN/ I hope that wasn't too bad for a beginning.. Reviews are appreciated lol.


End file.
